A content service provider may offer services at a customer premises e.g., services such as audio and video programming, access to the World Wide Web, social networking applications, cloud content management, blogs, etc. User authentication for such services is often provided using a conventional username and password authentication model (UPA). This model requires a user to manually provide a user name and password to gain access to services and applications. Unfortunately, present mechanisms for authenticating users for services without manual steps are lacking.